The trousers have knee pads therein and are particularly useful for those who have work or who have a hobby which requires them to kneel. The knee pads are adjustable in position with respect to the trousers.
Many persons must kneel in performance of their work. For example, carpet installers must kneel when attaching nail strips around the periphery of the area to be carpeted. They must also kneel when the carpet sections are joined and when the carpet is stretched. This kneeling is hard on the knees unless they are protected. Other occupations also require kneeling. For example, plumbers must kneel to do plumbing work near the floor. Carpenters must kneel to do carpentry at low levels. This is particularly true in finish carpentry for the installation of baseboards, trim and cabinets.
In addition, there are non-work situations where kneeling is helpful. With any long term effort near the ground, kneeling is preferable to bending. Thus, garden work often requires kneeling for attention to plants or planting. There are pads which can be carried along and put in position for kneeling. There are foam kneepads which can be strapped around the leg so that they are presumably in position when the user wants to kneel. However, such kneepads are inconvenient, or do not remain in position. Thus, there is a need for structure which properly positions the kneepad and holds it in place.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a kneepad structure which is configured to be permanently attached to the interior or exterior of the trouser leg. The kneepad structure comprises multiple panels and combinations of panels which permit selectable positioning of the kneepad.
It is thus a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a structure which can be attached to the trouser leg, either inside or outside, which permits the selectable positioning of a soft knee pad.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide trousers which have in association therewith a knee pad structure which includes selectable positioning of a soft knee pad, such as a foam knee pad.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a structure which has a plurality of spaced and facing pockets and a foam knee pad, with the pockets and knee pad being configured so that the knee pad can be inserted into associated pairs of pockets to be releaseably retained therein.
The features of this invention which are believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The present invention, both as to its organization and manner of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.